Following the Graveled Road
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Erik runs from the disaster which he has caused, with a bundle of money, clothing, and a mask Madame Giry gives him. He wishes to start a new life alone, but all that changes when he saves a farm girl from loneliness and claims her as his daughter. What w
1. Gaining a Daughter

****

Chapter 1: Gaining a Daughter

Erik fled from the burning opera house and watched it burn. He breathed deep and looked at the bundle that Madame Giry gave to him: money, a mask, and clothing. Erik tied the bundle on his back and used his heals to get the horse moving. The black stallion and his master rode off through the streets of Paris, unseen like a shadow. He spoke nothing of this incident ever again, for his new life laid ahead. Erik breathed deep and road for miles until he got to a farm house. Erik slipped the cloth mask on and rode up to the front door, where he knocked on the door.

" What do you want?" the farmer asked

" I mean no harm, I've been riding for hours, I need food for my horse and a place to sleep," Erik said

" Do you have money?" the farmer asked

" A little," Erik replied

The farmer looked at his wife and she went off to prepare a room for Erik. The farmer led Erik to the stables to let his horse rest.

" Anna, see to this horse," the farmer said

" Yes, Monsieur," a soft voice said

A young girl about 14 came in carrying a bucket with water and a brush. Erik looked at her as she stared at him.

" Don't stare you little brat," he said, " Do as your told and hurry."

" My horse does not need to be brushed…if you don't mind monsieur I will do the tending, he's very wild," Erik said

The farmer looked at him and shrugged and snapped at the young girl. She backed away from the horse and Erik tended to his stallion. The girl looked at Erik and then she went inside to tend to other chores that the farmer had her do. Erik looked at his stallion and the horse neighed.

" Yes, I know," Erik said, " she is a servant."

The horse drank the water from the bucket and Erik brushed his horse. He checked the horseshoes of the horse.

" Your doing well old nag," Erik chuckled

" Monsieur," the soft voice came

Erik looked up and saw the young girl and stood. She held a tray with food and Erik walked towards her. She lowered her head and Erik slightly tilted his head to the side to see her face.

" Your young to be doing the work," Erik said

" No, Monsieur, I'm 14, only paying my debt for the hospitality of the Madame and Monsieur," she said

Erik took the tray and cut half the bread and cut half the cheese.

" My payment to you, eat," Erik said

" I can not," she said

" Go on," Erik said, " I don't eat much…I live off sleep."

The girl took the half loaf and half cheese. Erik sat down and cut some and ate it, she sat down and looked at him.

" You look like you have a story," she said

" All travelers have stories," Erik said

Erik sipped the cup of wine and looked at her, her sharp blue eyes matched her blonde hair. She ate the bread and cheese and walked to the horse and brushed him.

" What is his name?" she asked

" Caesar," Erik said

" He's beautiful, where are you from?" she asked

" Far from here, I am returning to my home," Erik said

She looked at Caesar and fed him oats and smiled. She looked at him in his eyes and Erik looked at her.

" Caesar, you are a king if you have a master like him," she said

Erik stood and the girl looked up at him.

" What is your name child?" Erik asked

" Anna," she said, " and yours Monsieur?"

" Erik," he replied

Anna smiled as she finished brushing Caesar. She then sat down again and looked at Erik seeing the mask upon his face.

" A mask, why do you have to wear a mask?" she asked

" A flaw in my identity," Erik said

" Anna," the wife called

Anna sighed and she stood up, then said good night to Erik. He nodded and looked at Caesar as the horse fed on oats, he got up to return to the house. Erik walked in carrying his belongings and the wife of the farmer showed him the room.

" There is a wash basin," the wife said, " Anna can pour hot water in a tub to wash your body if you wish."

" Thank you Madame," Erik said

The wife nodded and started to go then Erik stopped her to ask her about Anna. There he found out the truth about the young girl.

" I see," Erik said

" She's but a troubled child, so her parents sent her away to us," the wife said, " she will be old enough to marry off soon…clean her up and let the fine gentlemen have their ways with her."

Erik nodded and the wife walked off, then washed his hands and removed the mask. The sweat on his face rolled down off onto his shirt. Erik removed the damp shirt and sighed. He removed his shoes and laid back on the bed and listened to the sounds within the house. Erik pulled the bundle close and undid it, to reveal a letter and the bundle of clothing and money. Erik laid back and read the letter that Madame Giry wrote to him bidding him farewell and more than enough money to begin a new life. Erik also found within a coat some papers. There another gift from Madame Giry was left to him to start over.

" She's given me everything," Erik said

He folded the papers up upon hearing footsteps on the hard floor. Erik tied the bundled up and slid it under the bed. Someone knocked and Erik called back to them to enter. Anna stood there and wiped her hands on her apron.

" Your bath is ready Monsieur," she said

" What do you wish for?" Erik asked

" I don't understand," Anna said

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders and stood there.

" What is your deepest desire?" Erik asked

" Only freedom Monsieur, away from here," Anna said

Erik nodded and stood, she looked at him as he walked to her.

" Then it's yours," Erik said, " Go on and pack your belongings."

" But Monsieur!" she gasped

" Do it or I will not be able to take you," Erik said

She nodded and walked off, Erik looked at the bundle and nodded. He went off and bathed the smells of his past. Erik dressed for the night and rested with easy waiting for the morning light.

The next morning Erik dressed in clean clothing and carried his things out. The farmer and his wife invited him for breakfast.

" Monsieur, we ask for 100 francs for your stay," the farmer said, " Hard times."

" I will give you 1000 for the servant girl," Erik said

Anna looked at Erik and the farmer looked at her. She returned to her work and both his wife and himself shook their heads.

" Not enough 2000," Erik said, " I wish for her to leave with me now."

" But Monsieur Anna is our family," the farmer said

" 4000 and that is my final offer," Erik replied

He held the 4000 francs and the wife nodded.

" She will be packed, Anna you heard what the man said," the wife said

Erik sat down and ate some breakfast and Anna came with her bags packed. Erik looked at her then the couple, he paid them and they were off. Erik held onto the young girl and rode down the gravel rode.

" Who are you Monsieur?" she asked

" Only a man of power," Erik said

She smiled and held on as he guided Caesar to the nearest town.

" You will not address me as Monsieur, you will address me as father or papa," Erik said

" But why?" she asked, " you are not family."

" I am now," Erik replied

She nodded and Erik looked at her, he guided her away from her past. They were two unlikely stranger breaking away.


	2. Father and Daughter

****

Chapter 2: Father and Daughter

4 years later

Spending time with Anna brought joy to Erik's life, he grew fatherly to the girl he saved. He watched her grow into a beautiful young woman, with everything she ever wanted. Erik remained the mysterious man to those around him, his daughter felt that he only hid because of the people of his past. Erik rode up to the beautiful home that laid near the sea. Anna watched him get off his horse and the servants help him. She smiled and ran down the stairs to greet him.

" Papa," she called

Erik removed his cloak and hat as he was embraced by Anna. Her hair was pinned up in an emerald butterfly clip and she wore a beautiful emerald dress.

" I missed you my darling," he said

" Oh, Papa, how dare you leave me alone," she stated, " Your business trips are becoming longer than usual."

Erik smiled and walked with her as the spaniels followed behind them. He talked about seeing the foreign countries in the east. She smiled and he presented her with a beautiful hair pin from the far east. She smiled and kissed his cheek and Erik asked her what she had been doing while he was away.

" I helped the servants clean and I did my studies just like you asked," Anna said, " Papa, is it possible that I could go to Paris for school?"

" Certainly not," Erik gruffly answered, " Paris is not for a young woman like yourself. You are still a child and they will eat you alive."

" But Papa, I am taught very well," Anna pleaded

Erik shook his head and grabbed her hand.

" No, you will attend school here, like you promised me," Erik said softly

" As you wish Papa," she replied with disappointment

Erik had the servants serve them supper and there was silence just like Erik liked it. After a bit of supper Erik played the piano while Anna studied and she looked at Erik. She looked out the window and watched as the snow softly came down.

" Paris must be beautiful as this time," Anna spoke softly

Erik's hands faltered on the keys and a sharp note came from the piano. She looked at Erik and he went back to playing.

" It smells of hatred, crawls with petty thieves. A woman would scream at the sight of night life there," Erik described, " One would hold their purse of money close so they are not to be robbed in mid day."

Anna giggled and walked over to her father and kissed his cheek.

" I'm tired Papa, I'll slip off to bed, I am glad you are home," Anna said

" As I am," Erik said, " good night."

Anna went off and Erik continued to play and walked off to his office. He looked at the bills and letters and there he found an invitation to a ball. Erik turned it around and saw the Vicomte de Chagny's seal on it. Erik opened it and saw it was addressed to the Comte Sanxay. He smiled and leaned back to smell a soft perfume on it, he closed his eyes.

" Christine," Erik whispered

Erik set the invitation on his desk, he stood up and walked to the window. He felt the frosty air touch the single pane of glass and he breathed on it.

" Shall we dance?" Erik whispered, " Shall we flirt?"

Erik removed his white gloves and tossed them to the side and removed his dress coat. He drew a blade from the wall and fenced against the air and stopped as a servant came in.

" Your coffee Monsieur, but I suppose you are awake enough to not need it," the maid remarked

" Non sense Marie, bring it to me," Erik said

" I did not want to interrupt your latest fencing partner," Marie stated

Erik gave her a look as he drank the espresso and gave the small tea cup to her.

" Off with you now, I have work," Erik said

" Trouble in the east Monsieur?" she asked

" Would you let a young girl go to Paris by herself?" Erik asked

Marie looked at Erik and said, " She's not a child Monsieur, Anna is a grown woman and very intelligent. I do not see why not."

" Who's side are you on?" Erik questioned

" No sides, but I would say if you wished to keep her with the knowledge of a woman; she should have a woman figure in her life," Marie said

Marie walked off and Erik leaned back folding his arms. He pondered over Marie's comment about keeping Anna with the knowledge of a woman. He had thought about taking on a wife sooner or later, but the women he knew were much to boring. Erik sighed and stood up, then went off to his room. He dressed in his night clothing and went to bed for a restful sleep.

By the morning, the light pierced through the curtains and carried through Erik's dark room. Erik opened his eyes as he felt the coldness enter his room, but then there was the comforts of the warm blankets. Erik sat up and reached for the thin, white, porcelain mask, before getting out of bed. He stretched and then began to dress as he slipped on his usual attire on. He made himself presentable and walked out where Marie handed him his usual morning readings.

" Is Anna up?" Erik asked

" She's still a sleep Monsieur," Marie said, " She seemed to have stayed up late last night."

" I see," Erik said

Marie followed Erik downstairs and he made his way to the dinning room, where breakfast was being served.

" Monsieur are you to attend the ball?" Marie inquired

" That ball I shall not attend," Erik said

" But all the wealthy people will be there," Marie said

" And I am wealthy?" Erik questioned

Marie nodded and Erik laughed as he poured coffee for himself. Marie sighed and took the paper work and placed it at the other end of the table.

" What about letting Anna go?" Marie suggested

" To the de Chagnys' ball I think not, she will not set foot in that home," Erik replied frustrated

" Perhaps to meet a suitor," Marie continued

Erik lifted the paper up and sat back as he ate his morning breakfast and drank his coffee. This was Marie's cue not to say another word, that the conversation was now over.

" Buona Mattina!" Anna chirped

" Buona Mattina Anna," Erik replied

She smiled and kissed his left cheek and sat down next to him.

" What is on you agenda today Papa?" Anna asked

" It is open for anything you wish," Erik replied

" I wish to go ridding in the fields today, perhaps to see the Beauforts," Anna said serving herself some tea

Erik dropped his paper and looked at Anna, she sparkled like a jewel today. He wondered, why the interest in their neighboring friends.

" Why do you wish to see them?" Erik questioned

Marie lifted his plate and he slapped her hand with a tap and she backed off. Anna smiled and Erik folded the paper to understand Anna's mind.

" Speak with haste Anna, what is it that interests you?" Erik inquired deeper

" You know as well as I do, what interest me," Anna replied back

Erik chuckled and snapped at Marie to pick up his plate. She picked it up and handed it to another so she could listen.

" Monsieur Beaufort's son?" Erik questioned

" Perhaps," Anna teased

" Anna, there is a word I wish to say…you should know it by now," Erik said

" But Papa!" she exclaimed

" No," Erik barked, " He is but a troubled boy and I will not see you get involved with him. You are suited for a duke, perhaps a king if there were any."

Anna folded her arms and sat back and Erik felt her kick him. He reached under the table and grabbed her ankle.

" No, means no," Erik hissed, " And stopped acting like a spoiled child…only spoiled little aristocrats act like that."

Anna pushed out her chair and threw her napkin down.

" You are an aristocrat…and I am a child trapped in a cage!" Anna exclaimed, " You only want to keep me here because your lonely!"

Erik stood up and threw his napkin down and walked over to her.

" And you, what are you?" Erik's angered voice rose, " Some damn Prima Donna who wishes to be a countess while she leaves another poor man in the dirt."

" Why would you say that?" Anna shouted near in tears

" Damn it Christine…Anna," Erik hissed

" Christine, who is Christine?" Anna blurted

Erik turned away and walked over and Anna looked at him. He took large strides to be out of her sight. Her long blonde curls floated over her shoulders as she went after him.

" Papa! Please, Papa!" Anna cried grabbing Erik's hand

She fell to her knees and Erik turned and looked at her.

" Please, don't leave Papa," Anna cried

Erik breathed deep and said, " You are none of those, you are but my daughter and I will not have you become a whore to some pampered brat."

" He is all you dream of for me," Anna said

Erik knelt down and looked at Anna, her blue eyes sparkled and he touched her face. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

" You are 18, four years ago you were a child that I rescued from slavery," Erik said, " I do not wish to lose another delicate flower."

Anna grabbed his hands and kissed them.

" You won't," Anna whispered, " I'll be here Papa if it is what you wish."

" You and I, we're the only family to each other," Erik whispered

Anna nodded and hugged him and he embraced her.

" Can we go to the ball?" Anna whispered

Erik sighed as he rolled his eyes.

" Please," Anna said

" Very well, we will make an appearance, but I will not let you out of my sight," Erik said

" You never do," Anna said


	3. Mysterious Angel

****

Chapter 3: Mysterious Angel

Anna walked down the stairs dressed in a midnight blue, satin dress, with satin white gloves. Her hair was decorated with a sapphire stoned hair pin. Erik walked down dressed in his fancy black attire, there he presented his arm to his daughter.

" Do you think you will meet someone?" Anna asked

" No, I don't attend too," Erik replied

He helped her into the covered carriage and she looked at Erik as he got in.

" Papa, why do you insist on wearing that mask?" Anna asked

" Because it is my own life," Erik replied

Anna smiled and looked out into the darkness as the carriage took off. She pulled her shawl tightly around her as they traveled to the ball. Erik looked at his daughter as she looked out and wondered what was going through her mind. He knew he did not want to come to this ball due to the past. Erik pulled his cloak closer as he closed his eyes to clear his mind.

They arrived to the beautiful estate, Anna smiled seeing it seemed to reach for miles. The carriage door opened and she was helped out.

" It's like a castle, the gardens Papa look how beautiful!" she exclaimed

Erik got down and slipped his hat on and breathed deep. His mind raced as they walked together to the white castle. Erik handed their invitation and the butler announced their arrival. Everyone turned and looked at them as they walked into the ball room, Anna smiled as if they were welcoming faces. Erik escorted her into the ball room and all resumed, but there were faces which stared at him. Anna walked around without Erik's guarding hold on her, she wished to be sociable. Erik walked around without a lady on his arm, he did not care if none came to him, it was his job only to watch Anna.

" Who is he?" several of the young girls asked

" My father," Anna said, " A great man, he does business in the east."

" Why does he wear a mask?" another asked

" Only to be more mysterious to those around him," Anna said with a smile

She looked at Erik as he walked around and the young girls giggled.

" He is mysterious, now tell us where are you from?" they asked

" I'm from a palace by the sea, my father rules it well. We have servants that serve us with joyous faces. And the palace is warm because the king is such a tender master." Anna said

As the girls chattered, listening ears from afar caught some of their conversation.

" Who is that young girl?" a young woman asked

" Mademoiselle Sanxay, the Comte Sanxay's only daughter," another woman said

" She does not look like him," the young woman said

She excused herself and walked over to the girls who chattered.

" Excuse me," she said, " but I could not help, but to over hear your conversation about the Comte Sanxay. Who is his daughter?" the young woman asked

" That is I," Anna replied

" Could you point out your father to me?" she asked

" He's over there, he's the one with a mask," Anna replied

The young woman looked up and saw Erik standing there.

" Yes, I see him…its been so long, but yes," she said

She excused herself and glided through crowd of beautiful dressed guest and approached Erik.

" It's been four years," she said

Erik turned and looked and bowed.

" You daughter, is nothing like you Monsieur," she said with a curtsy

" Madame," he said

" I was hoping you would come," she replied

Erik stared at his past before his eyes, she was dressed in a beautiful gold dress, with golden roses sewn across her bust and around her waist. Her golden gloves brought out the sparkle in her eyes. The eternal youth that remained planted in her delicate skin.

" It has," Erik said, " Your hopes are slightly worthless."

" I don't see why you say such things," she replied

" Wealth has poisoned your mind Madame, and it seeps into mine," Erik said

" Poisoned my mind, I'm sorry Erik, but it is you who has poisoned my thoughts and dreams for so long," she replied

Erik looked over and saw Anna peeping over the youths' shoulders like a dog waiting for its master to call it.

" Christine, you are far to naive for a man of my status," Erik said

" Status Erik?" Christine questioned

" Falling into wealth Madame, that is why you invited me, these foolish parties are for wealthy people. We both know that you were not searching for me, but to find comfort in other bored women who long for freedom," Erik said

" Have you come to mock me Erik?" she asked

" If I have come to mock you, I would have done so already, I am just pointing out camouflage in a new surrounding," Erik said

He kissed her hand and went off and Christine looked at him. She smiled softly and went off to tend to her guest, but still watched Erik. It was then she noticed Erik was testing the water as he spoke to the young women. She looked at him as he danced across the floor with both women and his daughter.

" He's a man of mystery still," Christine thought

Anna watched Erik speak with several women, none which she could say she approved of. She sighed and danced on with young suitors and Erik's gaze fell upon her.

" Your father, he watches you like a hawk," a suitor said

" Always, but he is worried for my sake," Anna said

As the ball went on Erik did not find one woman which he dared to pursue beyond their meeting, that was until near the end. Erik stood there as he spoke to one and then when the butler announced her presence he caught her beauty as it glided into the ball room. Erik set his champagne down and excused himself to once more slid into his mysterious personality. He watched the blonde glide across the floor with several guest and then greet the hostess. Erik watched her every move and Anna caught her father on the prowl.

" Who is she?" Anna asked

" I don't know," Erik replied

" Do you like her Papa?" Anna asked

" She's familiar to me, but I do not remember her," Erik said, " she intrigues me."

Anna smiled and walked off and approached the young woman. Erik watched Anna carefully as the young woman looked over at Erik. Anna looked at Erik as he remained intrigued by the young blonde. Both young women approached him with such grace and Anna looked at Erik.

" She wishes to dance with you Papa, will you honor her request?" Anna asked

Erik stood up straight and presented his arm to the young woman and they were joined by others. Anna smiled and watched Erik and the young woman dance. Erik's eyes never left his young companion's. His hands were so delicate as he held her in their waltz.

" Monsieur, have we met before?" she asked

" Perhaps once have past each other," Erik replied

She looked at him and smiled.

" Perhaps in the past we have, were you a composer perhaps?" she asked

" I once was," Erik replied

" In an opera house?" she questioned

" Some called me a mad man, but yes in an opera house," Erik answered

They waltz and Anna joined with another suitor, she did not take her eyes off Erik and his companion. She smiled and then the music stopped and Erik bowed as his companion curtsied.

" Bravo Monsieur," she said

" Tell me more about yourself," Erik said

They walked on the veranda, sipping champagne and speaking of a past which connected them both. Anna watched as other guest continued to dance and be marry.

" A ballerina?" Erik asked

" Yes, I was young perhaps for becoming a star, but fate changed all that," she said, " my mother and I were members of an opera house that was known for its wonderful operas."

" Which ones, I can tell you if I have seen them?" Erik inquired

" _Hannibal, Il Muto_," she softly replied

Erik looked at her and then stood up, she stared at him seeing his face.

" I must go, it is late," Erik said, " It was wonderful to meet you."

Erik sat his glass down on the veranda and walked off in silence. She stared at him and then went after him.

" Please, I did not mean to offend you," she said

" You have done nothing wrong," Erik said, " Please, I have drank to much and must return home."

" Will I see you again?" she asked

Anna ran after Erik as he gathered his things and he looked at both young women. " Come Anna, we are to leave," Erik said

" But Papa," Anna protested

" Come Anna," Erik's strict voice spoke

She lowered her head and got into the carriage and Erik as well. He looked at the young woman as she watched them leave in such a hurry.

" Il Muto," Erik whispered, " Hannibal…why didn't I see it?"

" Papa, what angered you?" Anna asked

" We should have never come to this party," Erik replied

Anna leaned back and lowered her head and the rest of the ride was quiet. Erik did not speak of the incident as they entered the estate.

" I'm going to bed Papa, good night," Anna said

She kissed his cheek and went off to bed. Erik watched her and he undid his ascot and coat. He walked upstairs and tossed his vest, coat, and ascot on the bed as he undid his shirt. He removed his mask and set it in a wooden box and washed his face, from the make up which covered his flaws. He removed the black haired wig and place it neatly on the bust statue's head. Erik sat down and looked forward as he thought.

" Tis only a dream that she spoke to me, but so real that she touched me," Erik whispered, " and I only ran from the daughter of a woman who gave me this very home."


	4. Seeking Companionship

****

Chapter 4: Seeking Companionship

1 month later

" Hurry up, the master will be home any minuet now!" Marie clucked

Servants bustled about as they cleaned the house from top to bottom. Every statue and every piece of furniture was polished and cleaned. Anna was with her tutor, preparing to enter a school for higher education, while the bustling servants cleaned.

By the afternoon Anna was dragged to dress in the finest clothing. She was dressed in the Eastern silk dress, Erik had sent from his first trip, the crimsoned red dress flowed with golden butterfly sleeves and a diamond ornament covered her bun hair. Anna's face was made up and her nails done, if she removed her gloved at supper time. Her gold shoes had glass heels and gems sewn on.

" Marie, why am I dressing so nicely?" Anna asked

" The master is bringing home Mademoiselle Murrell," Marie said

" Who is she?" Anna asked

" Only the finest woman in France," Marie said

Anna looked in the mirror as her dressed was tied. Anna sighed and turned around and looked at Marie.

" Marie, do you believe that this woman is the one Papa will marry?" she asked

" He's rather fond of the young woman. It's up to your father Anna," Marie said, " He deserves some happiness."

Anna nodded and walked towards the window as she placed the glass earrings in. She touched the pane and felt the coldness seep through her gloves, she breathed on the glass just as Erik did.

" Alright, I guess I shall bare a grin," Anna said, " after all Papa raised me and didn't see other women because he was concerned about me. If she is the one, then let it be."

Marie smiled and both woman walked down, the servants were dressed nicely as well and Anna placed red roses on the lapels of the men servants. She nodded and Marie placed a white rose in Anna's hair.

" There, now everything is perfect," Anna said

Erik's horses came up to the front and the doors opened and Mademoiselle Murrell's entourage came through with her belongings, then Erik and Mademoiselle Murrell walked in. The servants stood up straight and Anna walked over to them.

" Papa," Anna said kissing his cheek

She curtsied to Mademoiselle Murrell and she returned the curtsy.

" A pleasure Mademoiselle," Anna said

" Erik she's such a promising young woman," Mademoiselle Murrell replied

Anna smiled and wrapped her around Erik's other arm. They went to the dinning room to dine and this time there was chatter among them. Anna looked at Mademoiselle Murrell and then at Erik. She saw he seemed pretty happy, but there was something else in his eyes. He was still wondering about the mysterious girl from the ball. Anna did like that one and in fact mention her once or twice before, within that month.

By the evening Anna played the harp while Erik played the piano. Mademoiselle Murrell listened to them both and smiled. Erik looked at her and then got up and put out his hand to her. The two danced while Marie took over on the piano and Anna played on as well. She watched at Erik danced with this woman, which seemed to please him; but there were no signs of total happiness.

Anna grew tired of the flirting between Mademoiselle Murrell and Erik, so she faded away to her room. She prepared herself for bed and brushed out her blonde locks as she hummed. She looked at the locket which Erik gave her and smiled, but then frowned.

" What does he think he's doing?" she thought, " he's just a silly man trying to find a decent wife, but there was one."

Once Mademoiselle Murrell was off to bed Erik returned to his office life and looked at the endless books he wrote about his travels. He then stopped at a half empty journal to reveal a sketch of a young woman he drew. He picked the picture up and looked closely at her, her features were very like they mysterious young woman. The one he knew as Madame Giry's only daughter, the one woman that true kept his attention for the longest. He decided it was best to leave things unsaid to Madame Giry. Erik returned to lodging about, as he did when he was bored.

" Erik," a soft voice came

Erik turned and looked to his left to see Mademoiselle Murrell standing there. He stood and walked to her in slight confusing.

" Is your room not comfortable?" he asked

" No, its very nice," she replied

She looked at him seeing his slightly opened white shirt. She smiled reached up and touched his face.

" What is it?" he asked

" I want to be close to you," she said

Mademoiselle Murrell wrapped her arms around him and he around her. He leaned his head against hers and let the young woman just be with him at that moment.

" I am not going anywhere Angelica," Erik whispered

" I know," she whispered, " I just like having you hold me."

Erik nodded and kissed her head and looked on the shelf where a box sat. He knew the ring and found someone for the ring.

" Angelica," he said

" Yes, my dearest Erik," she replied

She looked up at him, her green eyes sparkled with hope and her brownish red hair flopped over her shoulders.

" Will you marry me?" Erik asked

" Oh, Erik," she whispered, " Of course I'll marry you."

Erik smiled and kissed her with a gentle kiss and then walked to the shelf. He opened the box and pulled out the ring. Still in its prime it shinned so brightly, even after what it had gone through. Erik slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

" Erik it is beautiful," she gasped

Erik smiled and lifted her chin and kissed her.

" It shines perfectly on you," Erik replied

" Are we going to tell your daughter?" Angelica asked

" In time," Erik replied


	5. Plans to Break an Engagement

**Chapter 5: Plans to Break an Engagement**

**1 week later**

Anna sat in her window and looked into the distance, there was nothing she could do about the love affair that Erik had going on. Anna looked at the locket and opened it to reveal the picture of them together.

" Papa, what have you done," she thought, " it's been many years since there was another woman, so why now?"

Anna didn't much care for Mademoiselle Murrell and would probably keep the same opinion once she and Erik wedded. Their engagement party was in1week and then it would be final. Mademoiselle Murrell had gardeners already making changes to the beautiful gardens that blossomed during the cold winter seasons and replaced with statues. Anna was forbidden to the wine cellar where she often went to be alone and when she was mad at Erik.

" This woman is a monster," Anna said

Anna walked downstairs and saw Mademoiselle handing the servants uniforms to wear.

" What do you think your doing!" Anna exclaimed

" Their servants, they shouldn't mind wearing something the mistress of the house gives them," Mademoiselle Murrell replied

Anna snatched the uniform and tore it and Mademoiselle Murrell looked at her.

" Why you spoiled, selfish girl!" she hissed

Anna looked at Mademoiselle Murrell and said, " These servants are paid to be here by my father."

" Things change princess, they are no longer paid," Mademoiselle Murrell said

Anna looked at the servants and dismissed them, but Mademoiselle Murrell called them back.

" You have no power over these people," Anna said

" I do now," Mademoiselle Murrell replied snobbishly

Anna turned away and ran towards the stables to find Erik. Erik was working with the stable hand when she came.

" Papa!" Anna called

Erik wiped his hands and walked out the stables and saw the distress in Anna's eyes.

" What is it my dear angel?" Erik asked

" She's making slaves out of the servants you pay," Anna cried

Erik walked to her and grabbed her hands.

" She's just making changes to the way we live," Erik said

" But papa, she has made you weak," Anna cried, " we both know that Mademoiselle Murrell is not the one you want."

" Anna," he sternly said

" No, I will speak out," Anna rebelled

Erik turned away and went back to work and Anna took her horse out the stables she road off, bareback away from the estate.

" Anna!" Erik cried out

Anna did not return just as she would in the past. She road off and Erik watched her vanish into the morning mist.

" Anna," he whispered, " why?"

He dismissed the stable hand and walked inside the estate and saw Mademoiselle Murrell ordering her servants to show the others how things should be run.

" Angelica," he called

She turned and smiled at Erik, then walked to him with her hand out. Erik grabbed her hand looked at her.

" What is it Erik?" she asked

" My daughter, what happened?" Erik questioned

" I asked her to be my maid of honor and she spit on me," Angelica whimpered with fake tears

" Monsieur that's not…" a servant said

" Silence," Erik hissed

Mademoiselle Murrell looked at Erik and wrapped her arms around him.

" I thought she liked me Erik, your daughter hates me and treats me with so much disrespect. All I want is to be a mother to her," Angelica cried

Marie sighed and walked off with the other servants. Erik looked at his fiancée and took her hand.

" I do not believe Anna hates you, she is going through changes in her life," Erik replied

They walked around in the gardens and Erik only wondered where Anna had gone. She was going into the direction of Paris, but what was in Paris for her?

Anna entered the busy streets of Paris and looked around. She smiled brightly as she looked around, the busy streets. She couldn't take it all in, this was her first trip away from Erik's hold on her and away from her future stepmother. Anna got off her horse and walked around. She was offered gifts as she passed and then heard the bells of Notre Dame, she stopped to listen. Their beautiful chimes touched her ears and she could almost feel as though she were right there.

" Papa was wrong about Paris," she thought, " It's so lively."

She continued and then stopped and pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it. Anna looked about and found she did not know where to go. Anna went to a dress shop and asked to be pointed in the right direction. She was given the directions and followed them, but still was lost. She came to another shop and asked to clear them up, but they told her to go back the way she came and it was there. Anna became lost and confused and she walked to her horse, there she saw a young man talking to her horse.

" Excuse me," she said

The young man looked at her and removed his hat.

" Is this your horse?" he asked

" Yes, it is my horse," Anna said

" She's very beautiful," he said

" Thank you, but may I ask why you are near her?" Anna asked

The young man looked at her and said, " I love horses that is all, I work in a stable at my master's estate."

" Oh," Anna replied

Anna looked at the young man and petted her horse. She could not help, but feel attracted to the young man.

" First time in Paris?" he asked

" Yes, I'm visiting my friend," Anna said

" Can I help you Mademoiselle?" he asked

" Yes, can you tell me how to get here?" she replied

She showed him the address and he nodded, he offered to take her there. She agreed and he did as he promised. There she got down and bit her lip looking at the small apartment before her.

" This is where Papa sends his letters, but who lives here?" she thought

" Are you going up?" he asked

" Yes, of course I am, but what do you think your doing standing here?" she asked

" I wish to escort you around Mademoiselle, for no price at all," the young man replied

" What is your name?" she asked

" Roland," he replied

" I'm Anna," Anna answer, " Anna Sanxay."

Roland looked at her and asked, " Is your father the Comte Sanxay?"

" Yes, I'm his only daughter," she replied

Roland stared at Anna and Anna returned the stare then broke it to retreat upstairs. Anna knocked on the door of the apartment and there she waited. She could only hope that this woman, Erik wrote to, was someone that could help her find the mysterious woman from the ball. The door opened and a young woman answered the door and it was there that Anna recognized her right away.

" May I help you?" she asked

Anna replied that she was looking for Madame Giry and that she had something to discuss with her.

" My mother is at the market, I am her daughter, Meg Giry," she replied

Anna decided she would tell her, she told her that her father was getting married and that her mother was invited. Meg asked Anna who her father was and Anna said softly that her father was the Comte Sanxay. Meg invited Anna in for some tea and they began to talk a little. As they talked, Anna discovered secrets about Erik that he would never tell her or bring up. She was more aware about the man she called father now, but loved him.

" Mademoiselle," Anna asked, " would you marry my father?"

Meg looked at the young woman and sat her cup down. The young girl before her was not much younger than herself and she was asking her to marry her father. Meg could see that this marriage to a snobby young woman got to Anna. Meg sighed and looked away then stood up.

" Your father, was the man who took care of my mother and myself," Meg said, " In away he is like my father…I will not lie and say I am not attracted to him, but I think he's afraid."

" Of what?" Anna asked

" His past, afraid he might get hurt again and as long as Paris or the Opera Populaire is not in his life than he is well," Meg said

" Please, he's thought about you since that night. Can you a least visit him?" Anna spoke pleadingly, " I don't think he's happy with Mademoiselle Murrell."

Meg shook her head and tossed her long blonde locks behind her shoulder then sat down.

" Please," Anna said

Meg looked at Anna and saw hope in her eyes and distress.

" Very well," Meg said, " But I won't stay long."

" Thank you, tomorrow Mademoiselle Murrell will be off on a week long trip to move some things down to my father's estate, that will be a perfect time," Anna said

" Tomorrow," Meg said

Anna smiled and hugged Meg and then went off leaving the address for Meg. She walked down and saw Roland still there waiting for her.

" I'm sorry I must return to my estate, I've done my business," Anna said

" May I see you?' he asked, " Your estate is not far from my master's…in fact your father and my master do business. I will ride to you."

" My father will not allow me to see you," Anna said

" I promise you won't know its me until I talk to you," he said

Anna smiled and nodded then climbed onto her horse and looked at the young man.

" You speak to well to be a stable hand," she said

She rode off with a pleasant face and returned home late that night. Who awaited her there was not the butler, but Erik. She walked in the house and saw Erik standing there with a disappointed look on his face.

" Anna," he said

" Papa," she replied, " I'm tired."

Anna walked off and climbed the stairs and went to her room. Erik sighed and followed her, then stopped. He turned away and went off to tend to other matters.


	6. Surprise Guests

****

Chapter 6: Surprise Guests

The next day Anna laid in bed, her hair draped over her shoulders and over her pillow. She did not feel like getting out of bed, but knew Erik would send Marie up. She looked to her right to see a single beam of light peeking through her close curtains and then felt a bliss of happiness.

" Perhaps Papa will see that Mademoiselle Giry is the one he wants," Anna thought, " she would make a beautiful bride for Papa."

Marie came in and looked at Anna and shook her head.

" Your father isn't happy with you young lady," Marie said, " he wishes to see you once your dress."

" When is he ever happy Marie?" Anna said

Marie pulled back the curtains and pulled out a Sapphire blue dress, with matching hair ornaments.

" Your father is happy Anna, he's engaged to a beautiful woman," Marie said, " Mean, but beautiful."

" You know as good as I, that he lacks the feelings for that woman," Anna said

Marie pulled back the covers and Anna got out and she began to dress. Anna sighed and smiled a little as Marie did her hair.

" You are smiling, what is it this time?" Marie asked

" Oh, I'm helping Papa see that he does not love Mademoiselle Murrell," Anna replied

Anna did her make-up and sprayed some foreign perfume from the East, then went on her way. She walked down to the dinning room where Erik was sitting. He held the paper up to his face so she did not see his anger.

" What angers you Papa more, the fact that I ran off to Paris, or that you can't control that woman?" Anna asked

Erik pulled the paper down and looked at his daughter then sipped his coffee.

" You are not permitted to go any further than the grounds that you stand on. Your horse is off limits and your ideas of Paris should just become nothing more than dreams," Erik said

" Papa, please I did nothing wrong," Anna pleaded, " I rode to Paris because you wouldn't let me. I found out your fear for Paris. Papa why didn't you tell me that they hated you."

Erik looked at his daughter and rose from the table. He snapped his fingers and had the servants take his plate.

" I am not discussing my personal life with you Anna," Erik hissed, " That is my business and mine alone. Do you understand?"

Anna remained quiet and Erik stopped his foot and she looked at him.

" Meg Giry is in love with you and you tossed her to the side like old boots," Anna cried

Erik's eyes filled with anger and he held it back and turned away.

" Papa your not happy with Mademoiselle Murrell, you felt she would marry you because she understood you; but your marrying the wrong woman for that. Mademoiselle Giry grieves for you and there was hope in her eyes that night when she saw you."

" Anna," Erik said

" She wants to be close to you Papa," Anna said

" Stop this at once Anna," Erik growled

" No, you listen to your heart and when you do then you will see," Anna whimpered

She rose from where she sat and took off running towards her. She shut the door hard to let her father know she was upset. She cried only wishing that she could let him see.

Erik sighed and sat down, he traced the porcelain mask then threw his napkin down.

" Damn it!" he growled

Erik climbed the grand staircase and as he did there was a knock on the door. He stopped and turned to see if the butler got it.

" Bonjour Mademoiselle," the butler's voice came

" Bonjour, is the Comte Sanxay here?" a soft voice asked

Erik waited and walked down a step one at a time.

" Yes, come in I shall get him," the butler said

Erik climbed the stairs and the butler called to him, he turned around looking stern as he did all the time.

" Mademoiselle Giry is here to see you," the butler said

" Show her in," Erik said

The butler turned and went to get Meg and brought her. Erik watched her walk in and breathed deep as she stopped.

" Bonjour Erik," she said curtsying

" Bonjour Meg," he whispered

He walked down and reached out his hand and took her small hand into his. He kissed her hand and she looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

" What brings you here?" he asked

" Your daughter invited me," Meg replied softly

" She did?" Erik questioned

Meg nodded and he presented his arm, Meg wrapped her arm around his and from there they began a day together.

Anna watched from her window and smiled as the two chatted away. She felt thrilled to have Meg in her father's presence and he seemed to be the same.

" I suppose your content with yourself?" Marie's voice came

" I suppose I am," Anna replied

" You should think about your actions, your father will not be pleased with this," Marie said

Anna stood up and straighten her dress out and then looked at Marie as she flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. Her blue satin ribbon was tied into her golden locks.

" Marie, I will not have my new mother be that bitch," Anna said

Erik walked with Meg as they walked through the gardens, her golden locks sparkled in the sunlight which made Erik drawn to her. She pushed them back and looked at Erik as he stared.

" Is something wrong?" she asked

" No, I was just admiring your hair, it reminds me of my daughter's," Erik said

" I never knew you had a daughter until yesterday. What happen to her mother?" Meg asked

" She passed away when she was 14," Erik replied

" Did you love her dearly?" Meg asked

Erik was silent and sighed and then changed the subject about the love of his suppose dead wife. It was humanly impossible that Erik was married when Anna was 18. He was still in the opera house and he had never been with a woman at all. Erik in fact had not even slept with Mademoiselle Murrell leaving him an untouched man at his tender age of 40.

Meg looked at Erik to feel that he was in thought of something. She reached up and touched his face.

" I knew it was you that night at the de Chagny ball," Meg said, " I just didn't want to say anything that would make you pull away."

" I wouldn't have with drew…I had already made my statement to the hostess and was proud," Erik said

The two did not break for lunch and Anna sat on the veranda watching them. She told the maids to bring them a basket of wine, cheese, and bread. The maids did just that and Erik and Meg laid out a blanket by the pond behind the estate. Erik laid down and propped himself up to have bread and cheese with the wine. Meg looked at him as he ate and she smiled.

" You are much calmer here than at the Opera Populaire," Meg said

" I have more freedom here," Erik replied, " I am not trapped in despair."

Erik and Meg became more flirty after a few glasses of wine and emptied the bottle. Meg looked at Erik and reached over and touched his face, she stroked his suave cheek as she smiled.

" You're very handsome," she whispered

She got closer to Erik and Erik looked at Meg seeing the effects of alcohol in the wine. He too felt them and looked at Meg as she came close to him.

" I would gladly give myself to you," she whispered nearing his lips

" I believe you are a little drunk Mademoiselle," Erik whispered

" If I am drunk than I shall kiss you and not remember," she replied

Meg did just as she said and pressed her soft lips against Erik's to only find Erik did not hesitate in kissing her back. They were locked lips for several minuets before Erik gently laid Meg back on the blanket and leaned over her. This little passion kissing was not from the alcohol, but from deep feelings.

Meg looked at Erik as he pulled away and looked at Meg with something in his eyes.

" I should not do this," Erik whispered

" Erik," she whispered, " I understand your engaged."

Erik sat up from leaning over Meg and he looked at her as she laid there. He felt a over whelming feeling of deep desire for her. She was laying there perfectly and giving off all the right signals for him to continue. Meg sat up and touched his face and Erik looked at Meg then turned away.

" I longed for companionship," Erik whispered, " my fiancée has that aura around her. I can not deny that."

Meg slid over to Erik and wrapped her arms around him.

" I should leave, it was wrong for me to come here," Meg said

Erik grabbed her hands and kissed them and Meg looked at Erik.

" Is there a place for me in your heart," she asked

Erik turned to her and stared into her eyes.

" I barely know you as a woman Meg," Erik replied, " I know you as little Giry."

" But I am a woman Erik," Meg whispered, " I have grown into one."

" Yes," Erik whispered, " you are one, but I can not have you."

Meg nodded and Erik looked at her. She sighed as he stood up and picked up the basket and the blanket. She stood up and wrapped an arm around his free arm. They still remained in conversation as they approached the house and Erik saw Anna reading on the veranda. He opened the door for Meg and let her in then looked at his daughter. Anna looked up and smiled at her father.

" Mademoiselle Giry is here," Erik said

" I know Papa," Anna replied with a smile

Anna stood up and walked over to him and kissed her father's cheek. Erik looked at her as she walked in then followed her into the second grand hall way of his estate. Meg and Anna started a conversation and Erik was suddenly left out. He sighed and followed the two young women.

It was 3 o'clock when there was a second knock. The butler opened the door and a young man asked for Erik. The butler went off to retrieve him and found him in the library bored out of his mind as the women talked.

" Monsieur there is someone here to see you," the butler said

Erik nodded and excused himself from the women's presence. He was relieved to not hear about the local gossip that the women were into.

" Bored monsieur?" the butler asked

" Yes," Erik replied, " Women cackle like hens when they are together and a man can stand so much."

As they came to the foyer Erik saw the gentleman and the young man gave a bow.

" Monsieur Sanxay," the young man said

" Monsieur Dautry," Erik replied

" I didn't disturb anything did I?" he asked

" No, in fact you saved me from the common woman's gossip. What can I do for you Monsieur?" Erik remarked then asked

The young man lifted a letter from his coat jacket and Erik took it.

" Its from another contractor which asked for your expertise, I spoke with him over dinner yesterday in Paris. He wishes for you to look over his plans in Berlin," Monsieur Dautry informed

" I suppose he wishes me to leave soon," Erik sighed

" He knows you just got back from your last trip in the East a month ago," Monsieur Dautry remarked, " But he said he is in need of your services and will pay greatly if you come to his aid."

" How long?" Erik asked

" 6 weeks," Monsieur Dautry replied

Erik sighed and stuck the letter in his coat pocket.

" I will leave only if I may take my daughter with me," Erik replied, " I can not leave until after the engagement party. Tell him that and I will leave soon after."

" Yes, Monsieur," Dautry replied

Anna and Meg walked out the library and walked down the hall to see what was taking Erik so long.

" Papa," Anna said

Erik turned and put out his hand to welcome Anna and she glided towards her father.

" Monsieur Dautry, My daughter Anna," Erik introduced, " My dearest little treasure."

" Pleasure Mademoiselle," he replied

She looked at him and smiled and giggled.

" Roland isn't it?" Anna remarked, " A man of such fine standards."

" Anna," Erik sternly said

" It's alright Monsieur Sanxay, we have informally introduced ourselves," he replied

Anna looked at Erik as he looked at her.

" Monsieur Dautry helped me find Mademoiselle Giry's place in Paris. He told me he was a servant," Anna said

Erik looked at Roland, then Anna as they looked at each other.

" I see," Erik said

A maid walked out and waited for them.

" Will the young man be staying for dinner Monsieur Sanxay?" she asked

" It is up to Monsieur Dautry," Erik said

Erik turned to the young man and he nodded, the maid gave a nod then walked off.

" Come, there is much to see," Erik said

He presented his arm to Anna and Meg.

" Papa, if you don't mind I would like to walk with Monsieur Dautry," Anna said

Erik looked at his little treasure and said, " Very well, Monsieur would you escort my daughter?"

Roland nodded and presented his arm to Anna, she gladly took his arm and the four of them went for a walk. Erik escorting Meg and Roland escorting Anna.

" Is that your father's fiancée?" Roland whispered

" No, she is his affair," Anna whispered back

" Oh, I see," Roland said, " she's much younger than he, but they seem to enjoy each other's company."

Anna smiled and looked at Roland then stopped and he looked at her. She gestured to take another path around the house and let the affair continue without company.

" You couldn't fool me," Anna said, " I recognized your face right away."

" You are a very sharp girl, your father has taught you well," Roland remarked

As the evening was setting in, there was much to say, but little sunlight to say it. Roland and Anna spent their evening out on the veranda while Erik and Meg sat beneath the starts on a bench. Meg looked at Erik and stroked his cheek and then this time there was no hesitation in their kiss. Erik kissed Meg with love and compassion and she did the same.


End file.
